


Revenge is best served as sex

by Ruggels



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels
Summary: Flynn is caught by the Stabbington Brothers and they take their revenge. Starts as rape turns into fun sex. Once finished with their fun the Brothers get their final revenge and he is left for the guards.Basically just smut. Been warned





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn turned around when he heard a scrapping of steel against wood.

He turned, “HE-EE-EY boys how are you, I got your crown for you,” he threw the satchel at the feet of the brother in front of him.

“Hanging out on us again Ryder, I hear you got a girl worth a whole lot more than a crown.  
Flynn felt his eyes widen, “No,” he said, “you can’t have her.” Fear filled his body.

“Oh, we are going to take her, and you will have no choice against it. You Ryder will also give us something for all the fuck around you have been leading us on.”

Flynn shook his head and grinned, “I got nothing to give you boys except the crown.” He pointed at the bag.

The brother that he had been calling scar face walked up behind him till he was just touching him. He could feel the body heat off him. He looked up into the single eye of the other brother, “wh-“his voice broke and he cleared his throat, “What do you plan to do?”

Eye patch chuckled and pressed up against him and he was sandwiched between them, “Everything pretty boy,” the man growled.

Flynn shivered and he froze as he felt scar faces hand wander up to his waist. He looked down and he began to raise his hands to shake off the fingers that were tickling up and down his sides. When a hand grabbed his chin hard and forced his head up. A hard-green eye locked onto his. “We have no intention of being gentle with you Ryder, we are going to fuck your tight little arse and your mouth, you fight us and you are going to be beaten till your senseless and then we will fuck you your choice.” The man grinned and the one pressed behind him chuckled.

“Strip pretty boy,” scar face said behind him leaning down to whisper into his ear.

Flynn shivered as he looked up into both of the huge men’s faces and he knew he had no choice if he wanted to walk away, because he knew that these men would do what they said, they would beat him into a pulp then rape him with no care. Slowly he grabbed the hem of his tunic and pulled it over his head and threw it onto the ground. He looked up and the men nodded, ‘keep going,’ it said. His long sleeve shirt and boots came off quickly. But his pants he hesitated on and the man behind him grunted and he grabbed the pants top and tugged down hard, toppling Flynn.

“So eager to get on your knees for us Ryder?” Eye patch chuckled and he grabbed a handful of crotch and shook it. He undid the laces on his leggings and freed his half hard cock. Flynn shivered and he shook his head. The dick in front of him was huge already and hairy, it was disgusting.

“You will suck it on your own or I will shove it down your throat.”

Flynn raised up onto his knees, he felt tears enter the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away he wasn’t going to cry in front of these men. He reached up and he hesitated but grabbed the haft mast cock, the man grunted and he worked it with his hand, hoping that the large man would be happy with that, but it wasn’t to be. A large hand landed on top of his head and he pushed him forward, “Your mouth had better be on my cock straight away otherwise brother is going to start hitting you.”

Flynn shivered and he opened his mouth and leaned forward, the smell of the man’s musk filled his nose and he scrunched his nose you and he took a deep breath before sealing his lips over the dick. At first, he gagged on the taste, but he settled and he began to suck, he had plenty of whores suck his off and he just tried to remember what they did for his, but unlike him, he was just an average fixed guy, the man in his mouth was huge. His mouth was stretched to the limit and he could still only just fit the man in his mouth. As he sucked, licked and bounced back and forth the cock drool running from his mouth the man above him groaning. HE felt the other brother kneel down behind him and began to drag his leggings down till they hit his knees. The brother he was sucking dragged his head back off his cock, drool ran from his gasping lips to the hard dick. He was panting hard his breath ragged when he was lifted up to his feet and scar face ripped off the last of his pants, Flynn was now fully naked.

“You weren’t told you could stop,” He was bent over to right angles and he was pushed back onto the cock gagging him. His arms floundered and bit until the grabbed the man’s hips, giving him some support.

Scar Face grinned at the site of his brother face fucking Ryder, the small man’s arse facing him. He chuckled and he slapped the arse hard. Flynn whimpered under each smack and his brother groaned at the vibration on his cock. He laughed and he grabbed the arse cheeks and spread them, wide. Flynn squawked around the cock in his throat, the hand on his head, keeping him from lifting off. “Oh, brother it is so pink and tiny, I think our toy is a virgin.”  

His brother laughed back, “Well you enjoy that arse brother, our toys throat is convulsing around me right now.”

“He has been such a good boy, so far I think he deserves a reward.” He leaned forward and he licked the hole in front of him, Ryders hips bucked and the man laughed and he licked again, before settling forward and began to suck and lick the hole continuously.

Flynn moaned at the feeling, his soft cock was beginning to react to the feeling he was quickly mewling and gasping around the cock and he was hard and leaking by the time the man had finished rimming him. He actually whined when the tongue left his arse. But a blunt pressure pushed against the entrance and went past the resistance into his arse. He mewled as it pushed in and out before a second finger was added, he whimpered it hurt and little and he his breathing was ragged through his nose. The two fingers began stretching him and before long a third was added. The fingers pulled out after a few minutes and he whined at the loss.

Eye Patch felt the whine and laughed, “I think he misses your fingers brother.”

Scar Face chuckled, “I will give him something else to whine and beg for.” He stood and he undid the laces on his pants and he pulled his hard cock out. He spat onto his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Before lining up and he began to push home.

Eye Patch felt Ryder starting to bite down when he quickly shoved his thumbs into each side of Ryders mouth pinning his jaw open, so the man couldn’t bite his delicate cock.

Flynn was whimpering and was wiggling and trying to escape the steady thrust of the cock filling his once virgin arse. He was whimpering and mewling around the cock in his mouth.

“Oh, he is so tight, brother, so good,” the man breathed as he looked down to see his cock buried in the tight bubble arse of Flynn Ryder, the arse he had wanted to fuck the moment that he had seen the young man. He grunted as he slipped back and thrust forward again. He began to get a steady rate when his brother began to grunt. He stilled pressed fully inside, when his brother cummed directly into Ryders mouth,

Flynn gagged at first but he tried to swallow but there was so much he choked and when the man pulled out, cum coated his face, running down his chin. He drew in gasping breaths as he kept a wavering hold on the man’s hips. The moment his brother pulled out he kept thrusting. His mouth free, Flynn began moaning out loud. Thankful that the other brother stayed still and allowed to be used as a pillar to lean against. The thrusts pushed him forward and his head leaned against the still clothed stomach of the man. His head was turned and his eyes rolled back to see the man thrusting still slowly into him. “harder” he moaned. The brother stilled, both looking down in surprise at the small man, “Harder please,” he whimpered. The man grinned and he thrust back hard.

The slam smashed forward hard into his prostate, Flynn screamed, “Yes, harder.” The man grunted and the thrust got harder till he was pounding into Flynn pushing hard into his brother.

Flynn’s knees gave out from under him and he went down, the man inside his arse following him down. And now down on solid ground, he was able to ground himself and his thrusts just got harder, and Ryder was moaning hard and he was drooling into the grass and his eyes rolling into his head as each thrust hit his prostate. The other brother watched fascinated but he was spent already and he wasn’t getting hard again, but he groaned himself when his brother finally came into Ryders arse as the man came on the ground underneath him.

The pair lay panting on the ground, but the brothers recovered quicker. Together they redressed Flynn and they tied him to the helm of the boat and the wheel, the last bit of their revenge was that he would see the inside of a cell. They tied the crown to his hand and sent the boat off on its way floating across the lake towards the dock and the army.


	2. Chapter 2

He laid in a cell he was given a separate private cell away from all the other inmates. He lay there remembering the fucking the brothers had given him only hours ago, when the leader of the army, the man that had been chasing him for so long, came in to the cell.

“Ohhh,” the Captain rubbed his hands together. “Ryder, I have been waiting for this for so long. Seeing you finally in a cell.” He leaned over Ryder and Eugene smirked up at him, “I am going to enjoy watching you walk up those steps to the hangman’s noose. But first I am going to wipe that smile off your face.” The Captains hand wiped out and backhanded Eugene.

The younger man grunted his head ringing. The blow was hard and he toppled from the small bed that he laid on.

“You are going to pay me back for all that humiliation first Ryder.” The captain tugged Eugene’s pants and he pulled them off easily.

“NO,” Eugene struggled but the Captain began to laugh.

“Looks like someone has already beaten me to it. Do you like being fucked Ryder.” The Captain shoved three fingers straight into the cum oozing hole.

Eugene bucked and whimpered, ‘No,’ he started.

“You have no say here boy,” The Captain pulled his fingers out of Ryder and rubbed them against Eugene’s shirt wiping the cum on already dirty shirt. “So, who beat me to this hole?” The Captain asked as he undid the buttons on his pants and pulled them down enough to free his erection.

“The Stabbington Brothers,” Eugene answered, his head bowed.

The Captain laughed, as he wanked himself to full hardness and lined up, “Well no need for me to go easy then.” He slammed himself into the pre-loosened and cum soaked arse.

Eugene whimpered as the pummeling started and he moaned as the Captain shifted his hips and started to hit his prostate. The man wasn’t as large as the brother was and he could take him a lot easier, but it was turning him on, being on his knees again, his arse fucked by a more powerful man, he was growing hard, and he began pushing back onto the Captain.

The Captain paused and he watched as his cock was moved up and down on by Ryder. “Who knew you were such a whore Ryder, do you enjoy my cock in your arse?”

Eugene only moaned and the Captain, frowned. He grabbed Ryders hips and shoved back in hard, Eugene yelping under him, and he stilled. “Answer me, do you enjoy my cock in your arse?”

“YES,” Eugene half shouted, “Harder, please harder.”

The Captain pulled out and he laid down on the bed, his cock jutting high.

Eugene looked over his shoulder at him, “Well if you want it, you will have to work for it.” The Captain pointed to his cock.

Eugene climbed to his feet and climbed up on the bed and sat over the Captains hips, his arse just above the man’s hard cock. He grabbed the man and he put the head against his arse and he slid down on it. He didn’t know why he was doing this as he started to move, but he was happy that he was a very fit man and he lowered himself faster and faster, till the only sound in the room was skin slapping skin and his and the Captains moans. Eventually the man under him cummed and he was pushed off. But his cock was still hard and he went to touch it.

“Don’t touch,” the Captain said when he saw Ryder go to touch himself. He looked down at his softened dick and he motioned to Ryder, “Lick me clean, don’t want to put myself back in dirty now.”

Eugene crawled over and he began to lick his arse essence and the taste of the Captains cum and the brother’s cum off the man, once he thought he was clean enough, he tucked the Captain back into his pant and did the buttons up. “Please,” he whimpered, “I want to cum.”

“You want to cum?” The Captain repeated.

Eugene nodded.

“No, you will entertain the rest on my men first.” The captain walked to the door, “Your dick had better still be hard, when my men come back in.”

Eugene was left sitting there panting with the desire to cum, but didn’t have to wait long when seven men came back in. He was pounced on and was had in every way that he could possible conceive.  

For three days the guards made their way in and out of his cell. He was given water and food twice and day and very good stews they were to. He was also allowed to sleep at night and was also given a bowl of warm water to wash in. But his arse was well used, his mouth and throat raw from the amount of cocks shoved down it, and not a single centimeter of his skin hadn’t had cum on it. But he had loved every moment of it, begging for more, even if his body ached.

The door opened again and the Captain walked in, “It is your execution day Ryder.”

Eugene lowered his head, fear replaced the aroused, sex filled body.

“But I am feeling lenient, you have a choice, you can walk to the hangman and be executed, or stay here and be my personal fuckboy, and the occasional toy for my men.”

Eugene nods, he doesn’t need time to decide, “I will be yours, with one condition.”

The Captain raised his eyebrow, “And what would that be?”

“Rescue Rapunzel, she is being held by a witch in a tower, she is the lost princess, save her and take her back to her family. Tell her I am dead,” Eugene looked up and the Captain nodded.

“I will accept your condition.”

Ryder gave him the directions to the tower and the Captain left the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

****

It was a whole day and night before his cell opened again and the Captain walked through. “We have Rapunzel and she is safe, the witch is dead. The princess has been reunited with her family. When she inquired about you, we told her that you had been executed for your crimes against the crown. She was upset but accepted it.” The Captain put his hand into his pocket. “Now it is time for your side of the deal,” He pulled out a leather collar that is used on dogs. “Do you accept this?”

 Eugene nodded and raised his chin and let the Captain, put it around his neck. “You belong to me now,” The captain whispered into his ear.

Eugene nodded, “yes.”

He stood and followed the Captain when directed and left his cell, following the man to his new life as a fuck slave. And he was going to enjoy it.

 

The end 

don't know if i will add more we'll see.


End file.
